


按摩（二）

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【暴卡】pwp,浴室play，略微暴力调教听说开车能正大光明要小红心！





	按摩（二）

**“所以…你已经感到放松了，那不如我们继续按摩其他的部位。”**    
“哗！”深蓝裤子被Riot无情撕碎，扔在一边，无助地躺在地上。   
Riot将手臂慢慢变细变软，朝人类的腰窝延伸，继而是臀部…   
   
Carlton意识到不对劲，一切为时已晚。 

手臂顶端慢慢展开成为一张多孔的网，无缝贴合在圆润的臀上，随着自己的意愿放松，收紧。  
像手中一块温润的玉石，Riot饶有兴趣地把玩。  
**“嗯…这叫什么？噢，臀。紧实小巧，female的可是比你的丰满柔软，Carlton.”**  
“当然，如你所说。”  
   
距离上次允许别人触碰自己的身体是多久了？Carlton记忆模糊。  
整日浸泡于如何向外星体殖民的科研理论，操纵生命基金会拥有用不尽的资金和实力，性生活是不可能存在的。何况对床伴的挑剔让他没有过多选择。  
   
圣人不需要情欲。  
当好恶暴露于人前，阿谀、利用便随之而来。  
   
尽管脑中并没有性欲萌芽，但是跨间的器官却随着Riot对臀部的揉捏慢慢抬起头，前列腺液从孔内漫出，想要释放，想需求更多。  
   
**“你的阴茎勃起了，Carlton。”**  
可怜的人类低头看看自己的跨间，羞耻爬上他巧克力色的双颊。  
“你怎么知道这是阴茎…”他转过头看着身后人。  
**“拜托，你的脑子里明明白白写着。”** Riot显露不屑。  
“那既然你能从我大脑里取读，那为什么还要…”  
**“我是实践派。”**  
水银液体从后方出发，越过突出的髋骨流向平坦的小腹，把握住整根挺起的茎物。  
   
再次无缝贴合。  
   
每一条血管筋脉、每一道沟壑凸起都被共生体包围、填满，并且粗鲁地上下套弄。  
   
羞耻让Carlton不敢直视镜中淫乱的场面，他也不敢低下头，那会正好看着被Riot玩弄的器官，他怕回忆起从前的自己。  
   
**“不，你得好好看着你是什么样。”**  
水银大手轻松握住人类整个头颅，迫使他不得不正视镜子，正视自己。  
   
全身大范围摩擦产生了久违的快感，让Carlton失去平衡，微微摇晃，呼吸声变得粗重，像头初次发情的幼兽。  
Riot能嗅到荷尔蒙的气味飘散充斥在整个浴室中，寄主现在正享受这一切。  
   
液体如胶如羽的触感和稍低于阴茎的温度让他性欲暴涨，但理性作为船舵引导他在罪恶之海沿着正确的方向行驶。  
Carlton不想再看着自己被共生体侵犯，转身离开镜子，一粒粒解开衬衫的云母纽扣，走向浴池。  
“不…Riot，明天还有…”  
**“够了！别向我撒谎！”**  
衣扣解开到第二粒，Carlton被Riot强制牵引，朝浴池扑去。  
   
没有一点先兆，没有一点提醒。涌入气管的水让人类百般不适，本能使他扑腾几了下，翻过身坐在水中，止不住地咳嗽，把水从呼吸道中清除出去。  
   
外星领袖从大脑里读取的信息是很人类享受被自己玩弄，可他却三番五次告诉自己，不想再继续。  
Riot怒不可遏，要立即惩罚和教育虚伪之辈，让之由内而外产生服从。  
   
**“像你自己说的，人类真的是太过自以为是，得不到救赎。”**  
   
液体触手在阴茎上的动作愈加激烈，Riot要把Carlton做为人的尊严吸干得一滴不剩。  
   
窒息感和求生欲让他所有感知都提高到了前所未有的敏锐，水的波动、水雾的升腾、胸腔中的跳动和阴茎上的抚摸。  
   
“啊……Ri…ot…”  
套弄随着急促的喘息渐渐加快，溅起大量水花，最后达到了凭人类手壁无法达到的超高频率。  
“我可不想…射在…浴池里…”  
**“那么射在我嘴里。”**  
   
“哈…啊——”  
话未说完，便在“外星飞机杯”超常服务下达到顶点，一股股浑浊的人之精华弧线抛出，落在浴池的水中。  
   
**“我说射到我嘴里！”** Riot对人类的不服从再次动怒。  
“对不起，我没忍住，这没法…哈……这太…”  
Carlton在久违的高潮下颤颤巍巍，手支撑住脱力的身体，才没让自己躺倒在水里。  
   
**“你将受到惩罚。”**  
   
Riot紧贴寄主的背，指挥水银触丝爬满全身，在衬衫下，在股沟里。  
粗大的巨舌挂满唾液划过纤细的脖颈，仿佛再用力一点点颈部就会被折断。巨舌最尖端温柔地拨动Carlton小巧可爱的耳垂。  
   
**“你有许多我能进入的洞。”**  
游走的触丝让Carlton继续大范围震颤，随即Riot从身后生出支撑住贴在浴池底部。  
   
“是的…”Carlton不敢再对Riot有一丁点反抗。  
   
**“那么，先是哪里呢？”**  
“我……”  
**“不如让我同时进入？”**  
   
瞬间，嘴里、耳窝、乳头、尿道口和后口都被Riot粗暴填满：  
   
湿滑的巨舌撬开双唇，使下颌骨打开到最大，直直捅进喉管，然后退出一部分后在口腔内大肆搅动，二人混合的唾液从嘴角慢慢流下；  
柔软触手分泌液体在耳窝里逗弄，耳朵是Carlton敏感带，生物电流立即从神经穿过全身，从发梢到脚尖；  
蚕丝般的触手往乳头中的腺体里钻，另一股又反复搓捻两个可怜的小凸起，奶子开始肿胀变大；  
巧克力巨根一半浸在水里，一半露在空气中，根部被环住圈紧，没有Riot的允许不能射精。沟壑以上的头部被水银体牢牢覆盖，向尿道口探出一小小支然后膨胀堵住；  
   
最要命的是后口。  
虽然这不是Carlton第一次被别人开拓疆域，大学时期的放荡让他尝遍多样的性，也是因此吃了许多亏，随后便严格禁欲到现在。  
但是长时间的荒芜让他忘记被后入的触感，像是第一次被发掘。  
   
“呜……”  
Riot…好痛  
   
多方突如其来的剧痛让他呜咽不止，眼中噙满雾气，似鲛人止不住地落下泪珠。  
   
Riot抽离出留在所有洞中的液体，从背后移到Carlton面前，将他的样子尽收眼底。  
现在他所有的血管都被舒张，全身微红。一半是由于池中热水，一半是由于Riot的爱抚。  
湿透的白衬衫如羽毛覆盖在胸膛上，其下樱桃般的乳头和大片棕色肌肤若隐若现。  
一卷湿发搭在前额，眉头因痛紧皱，睫毛上挂着水滴。眼神迷离，嘴唇翕合，需求着空气。  
   
**“哪个男人看到你Carlton这副样子能够忍住。”**

审问。  
   
“没有…”  
粗大的水银手指轻抚人类下巴。  
**“你还想要吗，告诉我。”**  
   
“想…我想…”  
**“谁想要，想要什么？”**  
扼住喉咙，下一步就要把他掐死在自己怀抱中。  
但是Riot不会。  
他明白窒息能给Carlton带来快感。  
   
“我…Carlton…想要被…被Riot…干…”  
“Riot，干我。”  
   
**“好，我会的。现在你只需要到那边的台阶附近。我会在那里干你。”**  
   
Carlton哪里还分得清哪儿是哪儿。  
他跪在浴池地板上，双手拄地，由Riot把握方向，如同动物一般前行。  
   
停住。  
碍事的织物被Riot撕扯为两半抛在在水里。  
云母纽扣被崩开，不知飞到了哪儿去。可惜了，那是Carlton喜欢的材质之一。  
   
现在，人类用手撑住台阶，跪在水池里，全身赤裸，等待领袖临幸。  
   
Riot被Carlton柔和的背部线条呆呆迷住，舌尖从臀沟一路划过腰到背到后颈。

“Riot…快…”Carlton已经无法忍受缠绕整个下体的烈火，他伸手掰开自己的臀缝，将收缩颤栗的菊口展现在身后人前。

 **“原来Dr. Carlton这么淫荡。你手下的人知道吗？你这斯文败类。”**  
Riot手中握住银色皮鞭，看着Carlton翘起的双峰，用力抽向眼前的婊子。

“啪！”  
红痕立即展露在两瓣臀肌光滑的皮肤上，渗透血珠。

再一次。“啪！”  
“…哈…啊…”鞭打的疼痛似乎没有让Carlton清醒。

皮鞭用力顶在穴口打转，再缓缓进入。  
肠道被柱状物生生撑开，许久不被开垦的肉壁保留最初的弹性，紧紧锁住。

他瞬间软骨，腰一软瘫在地上。手已支撑不了身体，只好用脸贴着浴池边的台阶，任由Riot摆弄。

这娇人的反应激发了领袖的兽性，手中的东西渐渐变粗，直到刚好填满寄主的空洞，完整印刻出穴中每一层褶皱，每一处凸起，就是一根为他量身定制的完美假阳具。  
用力向前死死钉住那处腺体。

“啊！…啊啊啊…嗯……”  
热潮充满全身，性激素从睾丸冲向大脑，使肠肉和前列腺吐出大量蜜液。  
精密仪器、预算、人力安排…啊…都他妈的见鬼去吧…

 **“真奇妙。这是…”**  
Riot似乎探索到新的玩物，他想丢掉手中的假货，换上真刀真枪嘲讽身下这只站不稳的新生小鹿。

Carlton感受到后口的柱状物正在退出，立刻伸出手抓住那假阳具。  
“不…不要…不要停下…Riot…”

 **“不不不，我不会，你是珍宝，我怎么可能在这里就停止呢？”**  
Riot看着他渴求情爱的鹿眼，竟然生出一丝怜惜，不过被属于领袖的控制欲立马驱散。

在浴池做爱的好处是，产生的所有液体都不会浸泡得到处都是。  
Riot在肠壁紧紧的吸附力下成功抽出那柱体，一缕炙热清液挂在顶端，他强迫Carlton悉数舔去。  
**“你弄脏我了。”**

水银汇成尺寸惊人的阳具，Carlton的那玩意儿对他来说只是根可怜的棍子。  
他两手卡住突出的髋骨，将阴茎在股沟间蹭了蹭，又在两颗悬在空中晃动的蛋蛋间摩擦，随后顶住菊口。  
猛地拉住整个胯部带动着腰往后拽，Riot这才完整进入了Carlton。

“啊！”  
“好痛…Riot…我…要坏了……”  
**真扫兴。**  
**“闭嘴。我已经修复你，还把你的痛觉关闭了。”**

“啊…好舒服…还想要…”  
Riot开始缓缓地在Carlton体内抽插，每一下都重重锤在前列腺上。这使整个肠道如同雨季决堤的大河，洪水泛滥。  
肠道开始剧烈收缩，Riot感觉到惊人的吸力，阴茎被Carlton紧紧咬住。

这可不行。

于是前后抽插突然开始加速，银色躯体击打这圆润的双臀，使鞭痕更加明显。

“啊…哈…啊啊哈…啊啊…”  
“好舒服……要坏了…要坏掉了…”

**“Slut.”**

“Riot…这里也想要…”  
乳头和阴茎空荡荡地暴露在空中，没有同时被Riot爱抚。  
**“没看见我正忙着吗，Carlton，你得自己动手。”**

好吧。明明你有很多触手。

Carlton对自慰不是很在行，但Riot刚刚才教过他怎么做。  
左手轻轻握住自己肿胀的性器，手掌在上下套弄得同时左右转动。

啊，自己的阴茎原来能变得这么硬，龟头上的粉肉能这么柔软。  
他现在能清楚地感受到手中掌纹摩挲过青筋沟壑，十分酥麻。

右手搓捻按压胸前的那个可怜的小突起。噢，原来你也想被这般爱抚。  
啊…我 **Carlton** 也能对自己做出这样的事…

**“没错，Carlton，你就是不折不扣的婊子。”**

在Riot和自己的抚慰下，四处的快感都被无限放大，特别是阳具的每一次出入，每一次撞击，都将残存在大脑中的一点点思想送走，都把Carlton推到巅峰的悬崖边缘徘徊。

“Riot…快了…要出来了…要出来了要出来了要出来了…”  
“啊——”

  
*  
第二天清晨，Carlton醒来第一眼看见的是自己红肿的膝盖，其余的东西什么也想不起来。  
昨天在浴池里发生了什么？不能以这样的状态去工作，我…

 **我的奴隶，你醒了。**  
“Riot，昨天发生了什么。”  
**不记得了吗，我来替你回忆一下。**

  
*  
大量外星DNA射进肠道，前列腺浸泡在其中，达到高潮，下腹吃饱了粘液微微隆起。  
阴茎顶端再次射出浑浊液体，溅在下巴上。Carlton被自己射了一脸。  
高潮使整副身体绷直痉挛，随即瘫倒在地上不省人事…

Riot在浴池中清洗身体内外所有的粘液，再将自己抱在床上躺好…

 

 


End file.
